A Birthday to Remember
by MissFive-0
Summary: Fred and George's first Birthday after the War. What exactly will happen when Mrs Weasley decides it's time for the 'Kings' to learn their lesson?


**A Birthday to Remember**

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Harry Potter or any characters associated with J.K. Rowling. I wish I did though…**_

**Summary:** _The twin's 21__st__ birthday. Chaos ensues._

**Author's Note: **I wrote this for Fred & George's birthday, but my internet was down so I couldn't post it. Its back on now, so here it is! I have never written something about the twins before, so please forgive any OOC'ness. Also, this is unbeta'd so any remaining mistakes are my own.

* * *

April 1st. April fool's Day. 91st day of the year. 274 days until the end of the year.

Otherwise known as Gred and Forge's birthday.

Due to the many fantastic pranks they had pulled over the years, they hadn't been allowed a party since they turned seven.

Seeing as they were turning 21 today, it was a long time to go without a party. Sure they had a special Family Meal when they turned 17, but it wasn't the same.

But now without the threat of War hanging over their heads, the twins decided they would throw a party the next seven generations would remember.

And envy.

Besides, this was a special birthday for them. This was the first birthday that George had almost had to face alone.

The Healers at St Mungo's had told them to prepare for the worst when they brought Fred in. Two days later, Fred was still alive and they took him off the critical list. He had been in a coma for 4 weeks, 3 days and 9 hours. George counted.

Then when he woke up, the Healers couldn't find any lingering ailments, and gave him a clean bill of health.

George was still a nervous wreck.

Which was why he threw himself into planning with such ferocity; Fred had only seen it in his twin when they were inventing new products for the joke shop.

The party would be held at the Burrow with friends and family. Fred had been in charge of food and drink, George was in charge of decorations and invitations. If he had gone a little overboard, then he didn't care. No-one said anything, so he kept adding big balloons with their faces on. Although, he did see Fred shake his head at him, amusement clear on his face.

They mingled with the guests, always keeping an eye on each other. Finally it came to cake and present time.

Their parents had gotten them good old jumpers, this time with Gred and Forge on the front. Harry and Ginny had bought them both new top of the line broomsticks.

''Thanks Mate!'' George said, admiring the broom. Ginny raised an eyebrow menacingly. George gulped, ''Thanks Gin.'' He added quickly.

Fred laughed and hugged his little sister and soon-to-be brother in law. ''Thanks!''

Next Ron grinned at them and held out an envelope. ''We all put in for this.'' He said, gesturing to Bill, Charlie and Percy.

Hermione cut in, ''It's non-magical, but we thought you'd enjoy it.'' The twins nodded and tore open the envelope.

Inside were six tickets to Alton Towers.

Whatever that was.

''It's a theme park. You go there to have fun. It's basically a giant playground.'' Harry told them.

Fred's eyes lit up, ''Hermione told us about them a few years back.'' He said, excitedly. ''That's where you can fly without a broom!''

George nodded happily, ''She showed us some pictures of rollercasters!''

Harry snorted, ''I think you mean roller_coasters_, George.

George shrugged, ''Dunno, just know it was wicked.''

After they finished thanking everybody for the various presents, Mrs Weasley called them over for cake. It was without a doubt the biggest, grandest, most amazing cake ever to exist. The twins beamed at their mother before raising their wands' to cut it up.

However, just as they were about to open their mouths to say the incantation, the cake exploded.

Fred yelped and wiped cake from his eyes, as George spluttered and coughed. They pointed at one another in a _'Did you…?'_ kind of way, before they both shook their cake covered heads.

Finally unable to hold it in any longer, Mrs Weasley burst out laughing, closely followed by her husband.

''Finally!'' She laughed, wiping her eyes. ''Twenty-one years, I've waited for this day, but finally, I got you!'' She lapsed back into rib breaking laughter at the look on her sons' faces.

''You mean _you_ planned this?'' Bill chuckled, impressed. Mrs Weasley nodded, her hand still covering her mouth as she suppressed more laughter. Although the mirth in her eyes died as she caught the look on the twins' faces.

Fred glanced at George, ''You thinking what I'm thinking?''

''Of course, dear brother of mine…'' George replied, grinning at him through the cake still covering his face.

Mrs Weasley's gaze jumped from one twin to the other, as she huffed, ''It was a joke! That's all…''

They took a step toward their mother, who watched them warily. ''It's really is a shame-'' Fred started.

''-you looked so nice today Mum…'' George finished.

Mrs Weasley let out a yelp as the remains of the birthday cake dumped itself over her head.

The others who were just dying down to chuckles and giggles, suddenly erupted into full scale laughter again. Soon enough the entire kitchen was covered in cake from floor to ceiling after the biggest food fight the Burrow had ever seen.

And with as many children as Mr and Mrs Weasley had, they had seen more than their fair share of them throughout the years.

Later, when everybody had settled and were eating slices of the second _real_ birthday cake she had made, Molly Weasley smiled as she cleaned up the kitchen.

They had made it.

**-END- **


End file.
